Sales Gosses
by Orkhadia
Summary: Certains héros de notre enfance se sont échappés de leur livre et se rebellent. Gros délire OS.


**Sales Gosses**

Disclaimer : aucune prétention sur quoi que ce soit.

Pour tous, et peut être encore plus pour lui même, Archibal était la quintessence du vieux shnock. Pour tout vous dire, cela lui était un peu égal ; Longtemps il avait méprisé la plupart des humains et, rarement, admirés certains autres ce qui avait fini par lui faire dire que seules deux races d'hommes existaient : ceux qui vous déçoivent dès l'origine et ceux qui vous déçoivent un peu plus tard. Arrivé à la soixantaine usée, il se rendait compte qu'il entrait certainement lui même dans l'une de ces catégories et en ressentait une vague amertume.

Cependant, même vieux, aigri et fatigué, Archibal n'était pas dingue. Aussi, fut il très surprit lorsqu'un soir, il vit débarquer, les armes à la main, la fidèle et vivante reproduction du petit prince.

« S'il te plait dessine moi un fusil » susurra candidement le pâle enfant.

« Hein » s'indigna le vieux schnock sous le coup de l'émotion.

« LOL » et le petit prince partit d'un joli mais agaçant petit rire cristallin.

Comme toute personne sensible Archibal eut soudainement envie de péter les dents de tous les gosses qui finissent systématiquement leur phrase par lol. Mais il s'abstint cependant se rappelant que le petit prince avait l'image d'une rose dans le cœur... et dans la présente version un pistolet à la main.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? » demanda t'il prudemment.

« S'il te plaît, dessine moi un loup » exigea le petit prince soudainement redevenu sérieux.

« Un loup ? T'es sûr ? » demanda Archibal qui tentait de se remémorer ses cours de littérature.

Le petit prince qui était en général avare d'explication compris qu'il devrait ici en donner une s'il voulait faire cesser ce regard étonné chez le vieux schnock et faire avancer le schmilblick.

« C'est pour un mouton, il me casse les couilles » répondit simplement le petit prince.

Archibal pensa que la littérature enfantine avait beaucoup évolué et étouffant un murmure de désapprobation il se mit cependant à la tâche car comme aurait dit l'autre quand le mystère est trop grand on s'exécute. Se saisissant du bloc notes près du téléphone il entreprit consciencieusement de dessiner un loup.

Le vieux shnock s'appliquait ; Avez vous déjà tendrement sourit devant le petit visage concentré d'un enfant ébauchant, lentement, péniblement, le dernier souvenir qui l'eut émerveillé, animal fantastique, camion de pompier ou sourire maternel... Archibal aurait put faire songer à cela, mais à près de 60 ans, le visage exténué, son jeune convive le prit plus en dégout qu'en pitié.

Après quelques minutes de vains efforts, Archibal repensa à une ruse et tendant sa dernière œuvre au petit prince il s'exclama fièrement.

"Tiens, je t'ai dessiné la boîte ; le loup est à l'intérieur."

« Oui ben on me l'a déjà faites celle là ; alors tu t'appliques et tu dessines » hurla le petit prince, excédé.

Le cri fit sursauter la douce Alice Des Merveilles épouse Petit Prince.

Contrairement à son mari, Alice ne vivait pas dans un monde merveilleux où les enfants ne vieillissent jamais. Alice vivait dans un monde merveilleux où les enfants se droguent ; Cela n'avait pas eut beaucoup de différences au moment de l'enfance cependant, à bientôt cent-cinquante ans, elle accusait le nombre des années. Elle aurait été méconnaissable sans l'intervention spectaculaire du docteur Walt Disney qui lui avait rendu son apparence chère de petite fille tirée d'un roman de Lewis Carroll. En revanche, elle était sénile. Mais, étant devenue vieille et sénile après avoir été jeune et folle sans que ni son comportement ni son apparence n'en soient considérablement modifiés, elle était, aux yeux de tous, restée cette bonne petite Alice.

Au moment présent, elle se tenait contre le mur de la cuisine, se prenant pour un réfrigérateur. Cependant, ressentant des fourmillements dans les jambes, Alice décida qu'il était plus que temps de devenir un objet animé et, choisissant une théière, elle se dirigea vers le salon pour proposer à son cher et tendre ainsi qu'au vieux schnock une tasse de son délicieux breuvage.

Ils déclinèrent tout deux et, Archibal, comme une excuse, désigna le café qu'il portait à sa bouche avec extase.

Alice s'en offusqua et en conçut instantanément une animosité intense pour le vieux schnock, haine qui perdurerait jusqu'à sa mort. N'allez toutefois pas en conclure qu'Alice avait la rancune tenace. Simplement, elle mourut moins de treize secondes après.

C'était une mort condescendante. Ce qui ne veut absolument rien dire si l'on (moi) omet de précise qu'Alice mourut de façon conne en descendant à la cave où la machine à laver avait rendu l'âme et avait transformé la susdite cave en véritable piscine. Ainsi, Alice qui n'avait jamais été une théière mais un réfrigérateur fut électrocutée sur le coup.

Ici, une morale s'impose : petits enfants faites attention aux machines à laver, elles sont les suppôts de Satan.

Le petit prince qui n'avait épousé Alice que dans l'intérêt d'acquérir la nationalité du pays des merveilles et qui s'était enlisé dans cette relation sans piquant (rappelons que le petit prince est rosophile) n'eut que peu d'émotion face à son veuvage.

« Bon revenons à nos moutons » reprit il lorsque les cris de la chère enfant furent enfin tus attestant de sa fin précipitée.

Ah, s'exclama Archibal, je savais bien que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire ; et, déchirant son ébauche de loup, il entreprit un mouton.

Le tir fut bref et sourd ; il laissa le petit prince longuement perplexe.


End file.
